1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing valve device, and more particularly to a mixing valve device including a switchable structure for switching to different outlet ports and for selectively operatable either manually or automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical mixing valve devices have been developed for mixing cold and hot water and for providing a mixed water of a suitable or selected temperature and for bathing or showering purposes, and the typical mixing valve devices normally comprise a control stem rotatably attached or mounted to an outer housing for controlling the mixed water of the suitable temperature to flow out of the housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,393 to Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,471 to Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,687 to Chang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,105 to Yang disclose several of the typical mixing valve devices for mixing cold and hot water and each also comprising a control stem rotatably attached or mounted to an outer housing for engaging with the valve member to control the mixed water of the suitable temperature to selectively flow out of the housing.
However, the typical mixing valve devices may only be operated manually, but may not be operated or actuated automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,166 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,793 to Wang disclose two further typical mixing valve devices for mixing cold and hot water and switchable and operatable either manually or automatically.
However, the typical mixing valve devices should all be switched off and stopped working and may not be worked when the solenoid valve or control device has become failed, and may only be used again after the typical mixing valve devices have been repaired or fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,601 to Humpert et al. discloses a still further typical mixing valve device for mixing cold and hot water selectively.
However, the outlet passages of the valve housing or cartridge are arranged perpendicular to the cold and hot water inlets, and a greater size or dimension or volume is required for the typical mixing valve device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mixing valve devices.